The Mysterious Toujours pur
by Furbs
Summary: The Mysterious Toujours pur, What benefits can it hold, First shot at a Fan Fic, please read and review
1. The Plans with the Surprise Visitor

The Mysterious "Toujours pur"

A/N: As some of you may know, the Toujours Pur, is the tapestry in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 5. This Starts back when Lilly and James Potter, knew that Voldermort were after them.

This is from Lilly's Point of view

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, as much as a I so badly want to hehehe

Chapter One, The Plans with the Surprise Visitor

"No, it would be too obvious, what we really need is Albus here, he would know how the Hogwarts secrets are created, he could create it for us." James argued with Sirius. Ever since James found out that James, Harry and herself were in danger, James had a short temper.

"But he wouldn't help, _Grimmauld Place _isn't that safe." Sirius argued back. Once again, this argument had arisen, over the past 2 weeks, they had been having the same argument, never actually putting it into place.

"For cryin' out loud, I thought you "Marauder's" were ment to be smart at this sort of thing. You know what, I'm going to go Floo Albus, and request that we get the Aurors to help hide us." I said, glaring at James. Obviously James knew the look I was giving him was a, go on, I dare you to challenge me, look. James being James decided not to challenge me, but Sirius did.

"Lilly, that's the most s…" Sirius started. That was all Sirius could get out. Sirius didn't see my lips move, nor my hands slowly wander into the pocket on my robe, and whip out my wand.

"Forgot to tell you, I can do Non-Verbal spells. So, I suggest you shut up and let me and James do things how we pleased. Now as James hasn't argued with me, I'm off to Floo Albus." With that I walked off. Once the door had shut, I heard James burst out laughing and heard James whisper something that sounded remarkably like "Finite" and then heard another voice, much deeper then James saying, "That woman of yours, surprised you're not a bloody hippogriff." I couldn't help myself but laugh. I quickly ran down the 4 floors of our mansion, and went over to the fireplace, only to realise, there was someone in James arm chair. Quickly I whipped my wand out, there was no time for James to come and help me, I shouted out the first spell that came to my mind.

"_**Expelliarmus**_!" I bellowed. The person was flung across the room, hit the wall, and landed on the floor in a crumple mess. James and Sirius surely must of heard that I thought. Sure enough few minutes later on cue, James and Sirius arrived at the bottom of the stair case, out of breath.

"What happened?" was the only thing James could say.

"This person was in your armchair, there wasn't enough time to come and get you, incase he took flight and ran and hid, so I disarmed him, I guess I put a bit too much power into the spell." I said, with a smile curling on my face with the last part of the sentence.

"Bloody hell, Remind me never to cross her again." Sirius said, as he roared with his usual laughter.

"Enough talk about crossing me, and let's check this mysterious guest out." I said. With that we all crossed the room, wands on the ready. Sirius rolled over our Mystery Guest. James, Sirius and I just let out a massive gasp. The surprise visitor wasn't anyone that we knew, or so we thought. This person wasn't a person, It was a Werewolf.

A/N: Not really a Cliff hanging Ending, but I don't really want a Cliff hanging Ending for the first Chapter.

Please Read and Review, this IS my first Fan Fiction. I've written lots of stuff about this sort of stuff but have never actually had the guts to post it online and see what other people think.


	2. Who is the Surprise Visitor

The Mysterious "Toujours pur"

A/N: For those who have actually read, and reviewed, I thank you, for those who have just read, I thank you for reading, and urge you to register and leave me some feedback

As there will be a conflict with having two Harry's I'm calling the Baby Harry, "Baby Harry" and the other Harry, just Harry.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, as much as a I so badly want to hehehehe

Chapter Two, Who is the Surprise Visitor

"James don't do that, what if he/she/it wakes up and bites you!" I said, as James started prodding the Werewolf with the end of his wand. At least binding it would be smart for James, but no, not now that it's in our house, its reckless James.

"Woman! Fine thenPetrificus Totalus!" James said Calmly. How he could be so calm at a time like this, is beyond me. I was waiting for James to say, that better for you, or something along the lines, but Sirius piped up

"When you two have finished having your little argument, I'd like to say something."

"What?" I said, rather rudely.

"Look at our, uh Uninvited, Extremely Hazard, Dirty, Smelly Guest, you'd notice he's morphing back into his self." Sirius replied.

"No, surely not." I stammered. It seems James has a cool head when it comes to cliff hangers like this one

"Harry" James blurted out. Surely it can't be. It seems here, Harry is at least in his mid twenty's and a Werewolf? This made absolute no sense to me. Mere minutes ago I was tucking Harry into his Cot. But here he is, Fully grown and a Werewolf. This just can't be happening, I must be dreaming, I thought.

It looked exactly like James did. But it couldn't be.

"Ha-ha James, very funny, who did you get for you to create the Polyjuice Potion and the Age Potion? Huh" Honestly, they think that I'm not stupid enough to know how their meddling minds work. Get some polyjuice potion, then some Age reduction Potion, and whola, you have a spitting image of James AND Harry.

"Honestly, I have Absolutely no idea who he is." James replied, Immediately we both turned to look at the only other person, in the world that would find this funny.

"SIRIUS BLACK WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I shouted. My frustration was showing, and my temper was wearing thin. I had just hexed a innocent person, that Sirius had gotten to be in on a prank. Sirius was standing there, just laughing.

"It's funny, whenever something happens, and James deny doing it, you always turn to blame it on me." He said

"What, you're going to deny you had anything to do with this?" James said

"Yeah, I had absolutely no idea what was going on, if I did, don't you think I would of let you in on the prank?" Yeah Yeah, of course, use that pathetic excuse "you think I would of let you in on the prank?" and you have James on your side, as they said "Once a Marauder, Always a Marauder"

"Don't use that excuse. We know you did it, just tell us who I hexed?" I said, my temper reaching boiling point.

"I swear on the stake of me being Harry's Godfather that it wasn't me." Sirius said. All of a sudden I knew Sirius had nothing to do with it. Sirius may be reckless, dangerous but funny, but, he would never, ever hurt Harry. He even got the people down at the Weather Department, at the Ministry of Magic, to change the stars around to read "Sirius Black, Harry Potter's Godfather" the day we asked him if he would like to be Harry's Godfather.

"Maybe we should ask him." Was all James said. Sirius said he had the best thing to wake someone up, and suddenly departed the Common room.

"Where is he going?" I asked James. James never replied, I turned and looked at James, who was just peering at the fake Harry.


	3. Harrys Story

The Mysterious "Toujours pur"

A/N: For those who have actually read, and reviewed, I thank you, for those who have just read, I thank you for reading, and urge you to register and leave me some feedback

As there will be a conflict with having two Harry's I'm calling the Baby Harry, "Baby Harry" and the other Harry, just Harry.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, as much as a I so badly want to hehehehe

Chapter Three, Harry's Story.

Sirius returned, carrying with him a bucket, full of water. "See, throw water on him, should awaken Harry. A masterful plan if you ask me, only a Marauder could think of such a brilliant plan." Sirius said, with a Massive grin on his face. Ha, I had him, once again I had outsmarted him.

"Well if your such a Marauder, why didn't you do this." With that I pointed my wand at Harry and firmly said "Aguamenti."

As my wand poured water over Harry, I quickly flicked my wand away from Harry, and heard someone shout,

"Lilly watch out your getting…. Oh, you cunning person." I looked to see who said it, and saw, no one. I looked down on the floor, and there he was, James laughing on the floor.

"Oh right, poor Sirius. All wet, perhaps you should go take a shower to warm up then dry off." I said, trying to make it seem as if I didn't want him to go away.

"Nahh that's ok." He said, as he whipped out his wand, pointed it at himself, muttered a few words and sighed as warmth over came him.

"Can't you just let James and I talk to Harry?" I asked, "On our own." I added when Sirius went to open his mouth. Immediately he looked to James, as if to say, surely you'll say I'm allowed to stay. But James closed his eyes, removed his glasses, took a few breaths before saying.

"I think she's right Sirius. Perhaps, you could apparate to Hogwarts, ask Albus if he could come here, but to come when we send him an Owl." Sirius looked as if he was told he was going to be fed to the Dementors.

"Fine I see how it is, whenever something comes up, Poor old Sirius isn't involved. Want me to drop into Lupins place and tell him to get his hairy tail over here? Seems he knows more of your plans then I do." Sirius said before slamming the door shut. James ran over to the door, where we both heard a loud **CRACK. **He yanked open the door, but there was no one there.

"Temperamental, Honestly, how can you put up with him. This is serious, and yet he wants to stay." I said.

"Well he is Sirius…" James said. He knows how much I dislike them too, saying that he is Sirius when they both know full well I mean the other serious.

"Whatever, look James, Harry's awakening!" I squealed with delight. James quickly had his wand back in his hand, pointing at Harry.

"James, what on earth are you doing? He's our son…" I said, shocked to see James draw his own wand on his own flesh and blood.

"Lilly, how do we really know this is Harry? You said it yourself, it could be a prank, or it could be Death Eaters." James said. He had a point, a valid point. But then again, how could anyone do this. Its inhuman I thought to myself.

"How about we ask him." Seeing he had finally awoken.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry said, staring at us both. The look on his face was like a look of a Fat Kid, told it's an all you can eat candy store.

"Harry?" Was all James could manage to say.

"Yes dad, it's me. I'm home." Harry said, before he jumped up, and wrapped his arms around James. Before Harry had managed to get me in a hug, I managed to say,

"But how? At the moment, your about 6 months old, and are currently upstairs asleep." Harry just looked thunder shocked.

"What do you mean, 6 months old? And if I'm upstairs asleep, how can I be here talking to you guys?" Harry stuttered.

"Harry, how did you manage to get here?" James said, looking as if the end of the world was about to begin.

"Dad, you know how, you told me how to. Step infront of Uncle Sirius's Tapestry, point my wand at it and say, '_Poujours Tur_' and it will teleport me home. It was my first time using it." Harry said. "But you also said, it should take me to our Tapestry at home. But it took me here, the Common Room. So I thought you just muddled up your sentences, I was sitting down reading the Daily Prophet when Mum came and hexed me." He added, whilst rubbing the spot where my curse hit him.


	4. Continue of Harry’s Story

The Mysterious "Toujours pur"

A/N: For those who have actually read, and reviewed, I thank you, for those who have just read, I thank you for reading, and urge you to register and leave me some feedback

Can't really thank people who have reviewed because haven't gotten any reviews yet 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, as much as a I so badly want to hehehehe

Chapter Four, Continue of Harry's Story.

"_Dad, you know how, you told me how to. Step in front of Uncle Sirius's Tapestry, point my wand at it and say, 'Poujours Tur' and it will teleport me home. It was my first time using it." Harry said. "But you also said, it should take me to our Tapestry at home. But it took me here, the Common Room. So I thought you just muddled up your sentences, I was sitting down reading the Daily Prophet when Mum came and hexed me." He added, whilst rubbing the spot where my curse hit him._

I quickly looked over to see James. He looked white as a ghost. "James darling, are you ok?" I asked. James didn't answer, just nodded his head, then took off his glasses and placed his head in his hands. After several minutes,

"Harry, I must know, our Tapestry at home, was it hidden behind a curtain?" James asked Harry. I didn't make heads or tails of this, We didn't have a tapestry, And I'd seriously hope if we got a tapestry, we wouldn't hide it behind a curtain. Surely we would want it where lots of people could see it.

"Well obviously, you know it is, mum knows it is, why ask me?" Harry replied. Boy, I sure hope baby harry doesn't talk like this to us when he grows up, or else he'll be getting a few full body bind curses sent his way. Wait on, I know it is? Since when, we don't even have a tapestry, how can I know where it is?

"Harry, darling, we don't have a tapestry." I said, then I saw the look on James face.

"Not yet. We don't." James replied. Not Yet? Surely he'd talk to me before he tore off and got us a tapestry. He would never leave me in the lurch of something like this. He'd be happy about getting it. I just stood there, looking confused. I just had to sit down, too much information. New Harry, New Tapestry, James quiet for once. It was way too much to understand at one time.

"Sweetie, there's something I should tell you." James started. See, when James says something like this, it always means, either someone's gotten hurt, or he's going to do something that will hurt someone.

"You see the argument Sirius and I have been having, it's got to do with a Tapestry. We were going to make it sort of like a port key, but, it's more complex than that. It goes both ways. The way we were going to set it up, was. From our house say the name of the Tapestry at Sirius's house '_Toujours Pur_' and it will transport you to his tapestry. And vice versa for ours. That's the reason we need Albus. We want to restrict it to, people who are either, Potter's, Sirius, Lupin or Dumbledore. To make it such an easy escape if You-Know-Who came." Wow James and Sirius actually had a smart idea. For once.

"Wait, so let me understand. Your making a stable port key. Something that only one other wizard achieved?" I asked. Sure that wizard was none other than Albus Dumbledore himself, but they said they needed him to restricted it to certain people.

"Well actually, there's only three wizard's that have accomplished this. The first was Albus, of course. The other two, well, you're looking at one, and you kicked the other one out before." James stated. What? My husband and his merry friend accomplished something before I did? It's a miracle.

"What is the other item?" I enquire. James looked to me, then he looked behind me, at our wonderful mirror. The first item we bought as husband and wife.

"Our Mirror? James, what if you did something to it? That is our first item we bought as a married couple. Surely you wouldn't want to destroy it?" I said. Perhaps it was the tone I used, or the look on my face as I said it. But James looked angry.

"Well, actually, firstly we used one of your many thousand hair brushes, and it worked. But it gave a blue tinge to it, like a port key does. We tried it, and it worked, problem was, it transported with us. Then we tried it on a bigger object. We tried it on the next door's house. And once again it worked. But the house didn't come with us. We used the mirror just to see if that would come with us. But it didn't. So now we are making the Tapestry, show everyone in the Potter blood line, and it's going to be the same size as the Mirror." James said. Honestly if he doesn't take a breather, he's going to die from high blood pressure. I took another look at the mirror, as I thought over what James had said. Then it hit me.

"That's all well and good. But I don't see a blue tinge to the Mirror?" I asked.

"Well that's the beauty of being Married to a Marauder. With all of our tricks and pranks it left us with a rather large list of funny spells. One being, how to shrink light. So Sirius suggest we try it on the mirror, but I asked if we can do it on the 

Hairbrush firstly, before the mirror. Incase the spell makes the object burst." James said, it showed he was quite proud of his work.


End file.
